What They Think
by SparrowofTruth93
Summary: Daryl/Glenn. The group finds out and things don't go well. Fill for a kink meme prompt.


I'm back! Here is another TWD fic, of course it is Darleen. Yet another kink meme fill.

Prompt: The group finds out that Daryl and Glenn are sleeping together, but wait until Glenn is on a supply run to confront Daryl about it. They think he is hurting Glenn (maybe someone witnessed some rough sex?) and force Daryl to leave the group. When Glenn gets back and finds out he is not happy. What happens from there is up to anon!

I wrote this where Dale didn't die and neither has Shane. The zombie horde hasn't happened but Sophia was found in the barn. Hope these small changes are okay. Note: Nellie was the horse that bucked Daryl, in case ya'll didn't catch the name in the show.

This is fairly explicit slash. I hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

><p>Daryl was carefully running the brush over Nellie's coat. He hadn't forgotten their forest issue but he couldn't not brush her when he had done all the others. He wasn't in the stable for a nice fun horse groom, he was waiting. While he sat on a stool near the stalls he notices they did need a bit of attention. He knew how to do this, they had a horse growing up. Mean bastard he was but had warmed up to Daryl right off the bat. He would spend hours out in the crumbling stable on the edge of their land tending to the Mustang. Pa let his youngest name the beast and he decided on Cross.<p>

Everyday during the summer he would ride the chestnut horse all over the back woods. Daryl could remember the only time Merle tried to ride him, the hard landing on his ass that had him limping for days turned him off the horse for good. Daryl never stopped liking horses though. Even when Cross had to be put down because he got attack by a coyote and Pa couldn't afford to get him any help. He knew sometimes you get bucked, Cross did a good job of teaching that lesson but you have to get back up in the saddle. Even if you almost died on your own arrow.

There was the sound of footstep entering the stable that had Daryl's hand stilling. He looked over his shoulder and there stood Glenn with a small smile on his face. Glenn walked up to his side and ran his hand over Nellie's side feeling her smooth coat. Daryl ran the brush a few more times then set it aside. "I thought you hated this horse. Wanted it to leave the country last I heard." Glenn teased still moving his hand.

"Still do but ain't her fault what happened. She still need a good brushin' now and then." Daryl said rubbing her neck then moving her back into her stall. Glenn reached out to pet her head once she was locked back up for safety.

"You really like horse's, huh? I mean she almost kills you but here you are pampering her." Glenn stated as he moved over to the counter in the corner of the stable that held all the groom tools.

"Jus' use to them is all." Daryl said leaning against the counter with the smaller man. Glenn nodded, it wasn't surprising that the redneck next to him had encountered a horse or two before. Glenn leaned his head over to rest on a tanned shoulder and sighed. They had been at the farm for almost two weeks now. Everyone was barely coming to terms with the barn incident but people were managing to heal. Not so much Carol but she would get there someday. Two weeks on the farm and they hadn't been able to have more then five minutes alone with each other. One of them was always being pulled one way by everyone for everything. Now, they finally were able to be alone.

Daryl slid his arm around Glenn's slim waist and pulled him closer. It was nice to have even a few minutes just the two them. Their relationship was still fairly new, only just under two months. It had started out with just a need to vent sexual frustration but over time they had come to care for each other. Glenn was in shock the first night he had let it slip how he felt about Daryl and the bigger man leaned down and kissed him with a gruff 'me too'. Was that only a month ago? It felt like a lifetime ago now.

Glenn turned and pressed his lips to Daryl's. The response was instant, rough lips pressing back. Glenn wound his arms around Daryl's neck as hard arms captured his waist. Their mouths moved perfectly together. Tongues not shy or timid. The kiss grew deep, open-mouthed and passionate in seconds. Daryl had been waiting for this. Glenn had whispered in his ear early that morning as he passed him to meet him in the stable after lunch. Daryl blindly obeyed.

Rough hands slid under Glenn's t-shirt and ran over the smooth skin of the back making him shudder. His fingers found the buttons of the sleeveless shirt and started undoing them. His fingers finally meeting flesh for the first time in too long. He traced scars with his fingertips, he knew where every one was. Their shirts were at their feet as Daryl took the pale skin of Glenn's throat between his lips. Stubble burned skin as Glenn was marked but he didn't care, he could be clever with a shirt collar. Daryl turned them around and picked Glenn up to drop him on the counter behind them. Glenn yanked Daryl back to him and wrapped his legs around his hips. Glenn laid his hand over the painfully hard bulge in Daryl's jeans. Daryl pulled out of a kiss to look into Glenn's eye. He knew what they both wanted, no needed.

"This gonna have be quick." Daryl said his voice rough with arousal as he opened Glenn's jeans.

"I know, it's okay." Glenn panted as he fumbled with the snaps of Daryl's jeans. Daryl yanked a tube out of his back pocket and tossed it on the counter. Glenn looked down at it and smirked, "Were you expecting something?"

"Jus' hopin' like hell." Daryl said yanked the denim off Glenn's legs along with his boxers knocking his sneakers away. Glenn said nothing more about the lube just shoved Daryl's jeans over his hips. Daryl moved Glenn down the floor turning him to face the counter. He grabbed the lube and poured a generous amount in his palm as Glenn shivered bracing himself on the hard surface he was against.

* * *

><p>Dale walked into the kitchen where the women were fixing dinner. He washed his hands then just started chopping vegetable next to Lori. She smiled over at the older man. "Anyone seen Glenn this afternoon?" he asked.<p>

"Now that you mention it, no." Carol said from a pot on the stove.

"I think he is the stable, saw him head that way about mid-afternoon." Maggie said as she checked the chicken in the stove.

"Isn't Daryl in the stable?" Dale asked handing some veggies to Patricia.

"Yeah he is." Carol said, "Maybe they are doing something." The room nodded, minds coming up with them going over Glenn's plan for his supply run tomorrow or maybe checking on the horses.

"Hope they don't miss dinner, it is gonna be done in about an hour." Patricia worried.

"I'll go tell them dinner is almost ready. Dale, can you finish the carrots alone?" Lori piped up and got a smiley nod as answer. She wiped her hands off then head out of the house. She peeked in the livingroom and saw Carl working on the times tables with Beth then head outside. She waved at T-Dog and Andrea were they sat on the RV.

The stable was a good distance behind the house so the walk wasn't quick. She as she got closer she thought she heard something but brushed it off after a tense moment. She has reached the stable door when a strangled scream sounded from within. She froze at the sound and pressed herself against the outer wall. She took many calming breaths, the scream replace with moans. She quietly slid over to the door and carefully looked inside.

* * *

><p>Daryl's fingers had a bruising grip on pale hips as he slammed into Glenn's tight welcoming body. Glenn had his chest on the counter top, his fingers holding the side in a white knuckled grip. He had his lip between his teeth to try and stay quiet. With a shift of their hips Glenn's prostate was directly hit. Glenn couldn't stop the scream for ripping out of his throat. His mouth hung open letting moans flow forth.<p>

Daryl smirked at the sound, loving when Glenn couldn't stay quiet. He yanked Glenn up onto his tiptoes, now in complete control of their movements. Glenn whimpered as he was taken so rough and perfectly. Daryl watched Glenn's face contort with so many emotions, he wanted to do this all night but they couldn't. They had to get back soon before their absence is notice. He had to get Glenn off, his completion was going to be no problem with the feeling of his lover around him. He new just what would get Glenn off in under the next two minutes. He pried his hand off a darkly bruised hip and pulled the hand back as far as possible.

* * *

><p>Lori almost screamed at the sound of Daryl's heavy hand connection with Glenn's upturned ass. Glenn however did scream, his fingers gripping the counter harder. The slaps didn't let up, the next always looking even harder. Glenn buried his face into his arms, his body shaking uncontrollably. It took Lori a moment to hear him but once she did, her heart almost stopped.<p>

"..no...ahh...gah...no...stop...not...that...ahh...too...g-" His broken and panted words were cut short by Daryl's harsh yank of his hair with his other hand then slamming their lips together.

Lori turned away and covered her mouth. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. She started running for the house. She had to tell Rick or Shame. No both. The trip to the house was all stumbling because her eyes were bleary.

* * *

><p>Daryl broke the kiss but kept his hand moving. He knew he was going to leave a dark red mark on Glenn's porcelain skin. "Daryl, God! I'm...ah...gonna..." The rest wasn't known as a loud cry of the redneck left Glenn's mouth. The tightening of the hot, velvety walls around had him tripping over the edge. He pulled out and with half a stroke of his hand, his seed painted the side of the counter next to Glenn's. They both panted as they struggled to come back down from their orgasms. Daryl gently turned Glenn around and thin arms were around his neck in seconds. Daryl ran his hand over a bruised ass and hips as soft kisses were fluttering on his neck.<p>

"I wish you didn't know what that does to me." Glenn said smiling against sweaty flesh. A chuckle rumbled in Daryl's chest at that. He pulled back and kiss those beautiful happy lips. "I love you." Glenn whispered between sweet pecks.

"Love ya too, kid. Well, lets got descent and head back." Daryl said with one last kiss before they helped each other get dressed.

* * *

><p>When Lori got to the house she didn't find Rick in time to tell him anything. She decided to tell him the next day when Glenn was in town. They could figure something out then. The next day Glenn was driving toward town in Shane's Hyundai a little before noon. She knew she only had a few hours. She had told everyone to meet in the house, not telling any details just that it was urgent. Of course she didn't say anything Daryl, just kept her eye on him as he cleaned his crossbow, he had told them at dinner he was going hunting that afternoon. She rushed into the house once everyone else had entered. She stood before them in the living room, trying to find the right words to start with.<p>

"What is it, Lori?" T-Dog asked as she fidgeted.

"Why isn't Daryl here? If this is important he should hear it." Carol said quietly and a few nods crossed the room. Lori still didn't know how to start.

"I'll go get Daryl." Carl piped up and started for the door.

"No! You stay in here. Don't you ever go near that monster again!" Lori screamed at her son making him freeze. "Sit back down." Carl obeyed.

"Lori, what's wrong?" Rick asked from her side, gently putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Why is Daryl a monster?" Andrea asked carefully. Lori took a deep calming breath then collected herself.

"Sorry about that outburst, I didn't mean to yell at you Carl. It's just...we Shouldn't trust him." Lori said taking Rick's hand. Everyone was looking at her like, why?

"Yesterday, I was going to tell him that dinner was almost done. He was in the stable...with Glenn...he was-" She had to break off to dab a tear. "He was hurting Glenn." She said quietly as more tears formed.

"How?" Shane asked but he didn't really seem interested. Lori looked at the ground uncomfortably, she didn't want to say this but she felt it needed to be done.

"Sexually." Lori whispered gripping Rick's hand.

"Sexually? What do you mean?" Maggie asked from her seat next to her father. Lori couldn't say it.

"Wait! You don't mean Daryl was-"Andrea started but cut herself off to take a deep breath, "Raping...Glenn?" She finished with a thick voice. Lori just nodded as tears slipped off her checks. Gasps filled the room and a 'God no' or two.

"How do you know he was doing that?" Hershel asked with his hand on a shaking Maggie's back.

"I saw him hitting Glenn and yanking him around. I could see where he was-"Lori choked on a sob, "Inside Glenn. I could hear Glenn saying 'No' and 'Stop'. It was rape." Others had tears on their cheeks now too.

"Why are you telling us this? What do you want us to do, Lori?" Dale asked reaching out to hold her shoulder.

"He has to go!" Maggie suddenly yelled, "If he would do that to Glenn, who said he won't do it to anyone else? Maybe even Carl."

"We can't just force him out, we don't know his side of the story." Carol said quietly.

"We don't need his side of it. If he is hurting people he needs to go. I don't want him anywhere near Carl. Rick, he has to leave!" Lori said, her tears drying up. Rick looked into her eyes and around the group before nodding.

"What does everyone think? I think we should vote. Who wants Daryl to leave. Majority rules." Rick said to the group. "So, what does everyone want?"

"Leave!" Maggie yelled and Andrea agreed. T-Dog said nothing and neither did Hershel.

"I guess he should go, for safety sake at least." Patricia said and Beth and Jim nodded agreement.

"Fuck him." Shane said glaring out the window, he could see the edge of Daryl's set aside camp site.

"I think we need to get the full story and what about Glenn? What if he doesn't want Daryl gone?" Carol asked hoping someone would stand with her.

"Glenn would want him to rot in hell." Maggie said angrily.

"We don't know that." Carol said wringing her hands. Others looked to snap at her but Dale cut in.

"We can't say what Glenn would want but I don't think we should go prodding his wounds if this was an assault. We should hear something from Daryl behind we force him out, let him explain himself." Dale tried to reason. A long heavy silence followed, all eyes on Rick who finally nodded.

"I guess there is only one thing to do. Let's go tell him and see what he has to say." Rick said stood and head outside. Everyone practically hooked on his heals. Daryl was at his camp pulling his jacket on and doing a finally check of his crossbow. He had just swung it onto his back when the group reached him. Daryl raised an eyebrow at them, they looked upset and is that anger.

"Hello Daryl." Rick said stopping a few feet from the redneck.

"Rick." Daryl said with a greeting nod, his eyes sweeping everyone.

"Daryl, this isn't easy, believe me. We talked about it for a while and not everyone agrees but I have to ask you to leave." Rick said slowly and saw the confusion on Daryl's face.

"Alright." Daryl said his voice full of his confusion, "Can I ask why?"

"You raped Glenn, you disgusting bastard!" Maggie yelled as she moved to hit him but her father held her back to him. Daryl couldn't stop his eyes from widening. Rape? He never laid an unwelcome hand on Glenn.

"What makes ya say I did that?" Daryl asked looking around the group.

"I saw you. In the stables." Lori said spitefully. She had seen them, Daryl felt his pulse increase. They had been caught but that wasn't the worst. They had been caught and Lori thought he was raping his lover. The thought of really hurting Glenn make his stomach turn. Not only did Lori think he was hurting Glenn, almost everyone else agreed. They thought that little of him. That he would harm someone in their group, the group he had started to see as family, in that terrible way. They thought that little of him.

"Oh." Daryl said and he knew his voice held the slightest bit of his pain. He just hoped it was on his face. Why was this happening now? Right when he was finally getting back to who he really was. Not the always rough and mean Daryl. The real Daryl that could be hurt, the Daryl that Merle beat into the shadows years ago. "I'm packin' now."

Daryl turned back to his site and moved over to his tent immediately. It didn't take him long to have everything he owned strapped to his bike. He hadn't said a word the whole time. He couldn't get them to change their minds. This is what they thought of him, how they thought he was. He had to go, they wouldn't change their minds so easily and his words would be meaningless to them. His chest hurt as he filled the bike with gas Rick let him have, his chest hurt because he had to leave Glenn. He was still in town and who knew when he would return. Lori had yelled for him to get his ass off Hershels land as soon as his bike was fueled up. He couldn't wait for Glenn, not here with these people.

Carl stood next to his mother as everyone watched Daryl. He didn't really understand. He knew that rape was something you never did, because only bad and evil people did that. Daryl didn't look bad or evil to Carl. He was pretty harsh but he never hurt anyone. Carl felt the weight of Daryl's gun in his waistband. He had took it a few days earlier, it was stupid to take it and wrong because that is stealing. His dad had said to keep it, to protect himself but it didn't feel right, especially right now watching Daryl get ready to leave. Daryl moved to check that everything was properly secure when Carl took off over to him. He heard his mom scream after him but he paid her no mind.

Carl ran up to Daryl, skidding to a stop in front of him. He looked up at Daryl who was gazing down at him with a raised eyebrow. Carl caught his breath then pulled the gun out of his jeans and extended it in his palms to Daryl.

"I stole this from you, it was just trying to seem tough but I can't even shot it. I want to give it back because I should never have taken it and you might need it." Carl rambled looking at the ground. Daryl stared down at the kid, so that was where is gun went to. Carl was trying to give it back because he didn't want to have wronged the man before him then have Daryl leave without apologizing. Daryl squatted down on one knee in front of the kid, now almost eye level with Carl.

"Ya keep it." Daryl said closing Carl's hands around the metal.

"But Daryl, I took it without permission." Carl said confused.

"I know and I was pretty damn pissed when it went missin, but if ya got it kid, I don't mind. It's yours now." Daryl said with a smirk of humor.

"Really?" Carl asked not able to keep the excitement out of his voice and eyes.

"Really. Now can you hold the damn thing?" Daryl asked and the shake of a head was the answer. "Well, show me what ya got." Carl aimed off to the side, both hands clumsily holding the handle, the barrel was moving jerkily in his grip not truly aimed at anything, his shoulders were hunched forward as well but at least his feet were right. Daryl moved behind him and straightened his shoulders and his arms making the aim more precise. Then he place the small hands in the right place, then he noticed Carl had one eye closed.

"Both eyes open." Whispered to the kid and the eye snapped open. He was now solid, he just might be able to hit something now. Daryl moved back to his crouched spot in front of the kid. Carl dropped his stance then looked Daryl in the eye. He really didn't look like a bad guy.

"Now ya might be able to take down some walkers." Daryl said with a very small smile on his face. Carl knew then that his mom was wrong about Daryl. Carl threw his arms around Daryl's neck, catching the man totally off guard.

"Mom is wrong. You're not a bad guy." Carl whispered with his face in Daryl's shoulder. His face softened and let one of his hands rest on Carl's back for a moment before the kid pulled back and dropped his arms.

"You look out for these dumbasses for me, alright?" Daryl asked gently, he had to admit he liked the kid alright now.

"Yes, sir!" Carl said as Daryl ruffled his hair. Carl moved back as the man got on the bike. In the next minute Daryl was going down the road, leaving them.

"Carl!" Lori yelled grabbing his arm and yanking him back toward the house. Carl let himself be dragged but even the harsh words about the redneck didn't change how Carl saw him.

* * *

><p>Rick was sitting on the back off the truck wait for Glenn to get back. Daryl had been gone a little under an hour now. He was going to tell Glenn what they did, getting Daryl away from him and group. Now he just had to wait for him to return. It was only about three by Dale's watch, he had plenty of time to get back.<p>

"What are you going to tell him?" Hershel asking walking up to Rick and sitting himself next to him.

"The truth. Lori saw the assault, told us, we asked Daryl to leave and he didn't refuse." Rick said running his fingers through his hair.

"The truth, huh? How do you know it is the truth?" He asked.

"Lori saw it. Saw what Daryl was doing." Rick answered.

"Yes, she did see something but what if it wasn't what Daryl was doing but what they were doing?" Hershel asked looking over a Rick.

"What are you getting at Hershel?" Rick asked.

"It is possible that she saw the situation wrong. Maybe they were both choosing to engage in such activating with each other." Hershel offered, that made Rick think.

He knew that Glenn had turned Maggie down for sex when she propositioned at the pharmacy. He said he had more respect for her than to have a quick fuck on a dirty floor but what if that wasn't it? It was possible Glenn liked other men but had seen no solid evidence to prove it. Daryl on the other said seem to have no sexual desires. Not looking at either of the men or women. He could just be good at hidings urges. They could have wanted to have sex together in the stable, it wasn't totally implausible. If that was true then way didn't Daryl defend himself.

"Why did he leave so easily if that is possible?" Rick asked, maybe Hershel a theory.

"You all ganged up on him. He was standing there, one lone man being stared down by fourteen people who were meant to be his friends. If had said anything in his defense, would it have made a difference?" Hershel asked.

"No." Rick said honestly.

"And he saw that, Daryl is no fool. He knew you all would force him out no matter what he said. He just choose to go on his own terms." Hershel said calmly but Rick was calm. What if Hershel is right? Did they just force an innocent man out alone and barely armed? Did they just force him out to leave behind someone who he might care about? The questions were all too much but luckily the answers were coming because the Hyundai was head up the drive. Rick heard the rest of the group head over to see what happened. Glenn smiled at them as he got out of the car, a supply filed pack on his shoulders.

"Thanks for the welcome wagon." He joked as he walked toward the group, "I found pretty much everything on the lists, saw only a couple walkers. Good day really." He said his eyes scanning the crowd of face then his smile slipped a little. Daryl's face wasn't in there. He could still be out hunting but then Glenn noticed something that made his smile fall completely. Daryl's bike was gone, it wasn't parked next to the truck like always. Daryl would never use the bike before a hunt, it would scare every animal in two miles away. Something wasn't right and the faces around him proved it. They looked at him with worry, sorrow and pity.

"Where did Daryl go?" Glenn asked glancing around, the question causing uncomfortable looks.

"Glenn we asked him to leave." Rick said putting his hand on Glenn's shoulder. Glenn stared at him for a moment then jerked away.

"You're lying." He said moving around Rick and the other to look over at the now empty space that was Daryl's camp site. He felt his stomach drop to his shoes. "Why?" he yelled whipping to face the group.

"I saw you and him in the stable yesterday." Lori said quietly.

"So!" Glenn asked confused. So they found out they were together, that's no reason to run one of them off.

"'So?' How can you ask that?" Lori asked stepping toward him causing him to take a step back.

"Because you all ran him off." Glenn could feel the anger building.

"It was for your own good." Lori stated like he was an infant. He didn't like that, he was an adult not a child and not her child.

"How is kicking Daryl out alone any good for me?" Glenn demanded clenching his hands into fists.

"He was raping you. Why are you so upset that he is gone? You should be happy." Shane said coldly from his spot that was now too close for Glenn's comfort. The words had Glenn seeing red. Raping? Daryl had never laid an unwanted touch on him. The little smirk on Shane's face made something snap. Glenn didn't know his fist had connected with that hard jaw until Shane was stumbling back.

"What the fuck did you just say? Who said I was being raped?" Glenn yelled at them all.

"Lori did. She said he was hurting you. Hitting you and other stuff." Carol said from the back. Lori glared over at her like she had been slapped in the face. Glenn stomped over to Lori where she stood back near the cars, the group parting for him.

"Why would you say that?" He demanded from her, his face only inches from hers.

"I saw it." Lori said standing her ground.

"The hell you did!" Glenn yelled in her face. Rick reached out and took his arm but was slapped off with force he didn't know Glenn had.

"I know what I saw! He had you pin down, yanked you around, hit you until you were sobbing, like some cheap worthless whore." Lori said, for some reason she wanted to hurt Glenn with her words, what right did he have to defend Daryl. The laugh that bellowed out of Glenn's mouth shocked her.

"A cheap whore? That is rich coming from you. You have no right to say anything to me about my sex life, which that was. My sex life. I am with Daryl, you imbecile. You know, like boyfriends. He loves me and we have sex, plain and simple. Sorry, that we get too rough for your precious morals." He spat the words in her face with a smirk that he could have only learned from a Dixon on his face. Lori stood there in more shock as what he said sunk in then she felt her face flush.

"I have every right! You are obviously lying. Why would you be with that stupid hick?" She asked smirking back but hers didn't have the power his did.

"I'm not lying." He said calmly looking every member of the group in the face before looking back to Lori, "You have no right. You call me a whore but you fuck your husbands bestfriend. Then the moment your husband is back from the dead you are fucking him. Well, since you seem to see everything perfectly clear, why don't you see what is right you face?" Lori looked confused at his words so he continued, "You can see me having sex with my lover and instantly know everything. It must be rape, that is rich. However you can't see the look on Rick's face, the smug pleasured looked on his face when he comes back from patrols with Shane. You don't see the way Shane walks a little crooked the next few days. You don't see the way they look at each other with more emotion than they look at you. You don't fucking see that your precious husband is fucking his bestfriend, your past passionate lover!" Glenn screamed the last bit in her face before shoving past her.

"Glenn!" Rick yelled trailing him, but he didn't sound angry. Lori stood stunned frozen. She looked over at Shane who looked away then followed Rick. It was true and she had been trying so hard not to see but Glenn had just blasted it in her face. She had to see it clearly now.

"I'm going after him, Rick. You can't stop me." He said yanking the Hyundai's door open and throwing his pack in.

"I'm not stopping you. I hoped we had done the right thing, hoped this wouldn't happen but we were wrong. We just got swept up in the emotion of it." Rick said holding the door open.

"Take this." Shane said at Rick's side extending his pistol to Glenn, "You might need it." Shane looked him in the eye and Glenn could see a bruise forming on his chin.

"Thanks," he said taking the gun and tucking it in his jeans, "Look about what I said just now...I'm sorry, it wasn't my place to say all that." Glenn said his eyes darting between the men before.

"It's no problem, Glenn. It's not like it ain't true. You could have been a bit more tactfully about it though." Shane said with a grin, Rick nodded his agreement. Glenn slid into the car and started it up when Rick leaned down to the open window.

"Bring him back, Glenn. We all owe one hell of an apology." Rick said then smacked the hood and backed up. Glenn pulled out of the drive and head toward the highway.

* * *

><p>Glenn was headed down the highway. The tire tracks ended at the start of asphalt that was the highway but he could see the right turn. He had been driving at almost one hundred for about a half hour. It would get dark soon, Daryl would have either pulled over by now or was about to. He had a white knuckle grip on the steering wheel. He had to find Daryl. His eyes kept getting bleary and he would jerkily wipe the tears away.<p>

The sun had just started dipping low when he saw tracks in the dirt leading toward the woods lining the highway. Glenn swirled off the road and parked the car. He grabbed his bat out of the backseat and followed the tire tracks. They went about two miles into the trees then there stood the bike. Glenn ran up to it and put his hand on the body, it was still warm. He saw Daryl's tent lying on the ground, he was going to put it up but stopped. He jerked his head around looking.

"Daryl!" he called out not caring how loud he was. He heard a rustle in the bushes followed by Daryl.

"Glenn! What are you doing here?" He asked hurrying up to his lover then pulling him into a tight hug.

"I came after you. I couldn't let you leave." Glenn said into his neck, his arms tight around Daryl's shoulders. "I'm sorry they did this to you. They shouldn't have."

"It's alright, I guess the redneck raping the chink does seem pretty believable." Daryl said with a forced laugh. Glenn didn't buy it, he knew that their words he hurt him.

"They don't all see you that way. I think it is mostly Lori and the others were just following in her line. Everyone but her looked pretty sorry when I came after you, well Maggie didn't either." Glenn said pulling back to cup Daryl's face.

"That seems 'bout right." Daryl said after thinking it over for a moment. Glenn smiled up at him then pressed his lips to Daryl's.

"We need to head back, it isn't exactly safe here." Glenn said looking around at the pathetic little spot.

"I guess but I aint talkin to none of them." Daryl said replacing his tent back on his bike.

"You don't have to and they will be apologizing for years before we forgive them and never Lori." Glenn said with a small laugh. Daryl laughed with him for a moment.

"There best be people on their knees when we get back." Daryl said starting up the bike. Glenn laughed an agreement before hopping on the back of the bike, it was a tight fit with all of Daryl's stuff. Daryl dropped him at the Hyundai and they were headed back driving side by side.

It was no surprise when they got back they we swarmed by almost everyone throwing every kind of apology their way. The small smile on Daryl's lips said he might have an easier time forgiving them than Glenn first thought, but Daryl would still make them squirm for a while more, a long while.

* * *

><p>That turned out so long, dear jebus! I really hope you all like this!<p>

Review please! I am begging here! Review!

~Huggies&Kissies~


End file.
